Leliestaartjes fanfictions/ Schaduw
Schaduw DE CLANS WaterClan (territorium: bos, heide en een rivier) Leider: Sintelster- lichtgrijze kater. Commandant: Steenvoet- grijze kater met blauwe ogen Medicijnkat: Musvlucht- grijze poes met groene ogen. Leerling: Wilgpoot Krijgers: Nachtbloem - zwarte poes met groene ogen Blauwstaart- Blauwgrijze poes met blauwe ogen Haasvacht- rode kater. Leerling: Beekpoot Vossprong - bruine kater met oranje ogen. Tijgersprong - sterkgebouwde oranje kater met rode strepen Helderstroom- witte poes met groene ogen. Regenvlucht- grijze kater met zwarte strepen. (leerling: Leliepoot) Zandvleugel- slanke zandkleurige poes. Leerling: Renpoot Vissenstaart- sterkgebouwde witte kater met een dikke staart Leerling: Havikpoot Sterkstroom- donkerbruine kater met groene ogen. Grijsvoet- grijze kater. Leerling: Wolkpoot Bijvleugel- grijze poes. Grijsstroom - grijze poes. Witpoel- witte poes. Madeliefwolk- witte poes met bruine en zwarte vlekken. Leerling: Dauwpoot Ravenstreep- lichtbruine kater met zwarte strepen Waterwolk- grijs achtige poes. Leerling: Kiezelpoot Netelklauw- witte kater met een dikke vacht. Jaagklauw - bruine kater Spitssnuit- rode kater. Kiezelpels- beige poes met oranje ogen. Roetwolk- zwarte poes. Rookwind - donkergrijze kater Snelklauw- bruine kater Merelvlucht- zwarte poes Websnuit- grote witte kater Besvacht- kleine lichtgrijze kater met vele littekens op zijn vacht. Leerlingen: (Ouder dan zes maanden) Havikpoot- bruine kater Beekpoot- Bruine poes met groene ogen Renpoot- bruine kater Dauwpoot- beige poes Leliepoot- blauwgrijze poes met blauwe ogen Kiezelpoot- lichtgrijs poesje met kleine vlekjes en blauwe ogen Wilgpoot- lichtgrijs poesje met groene ogen Moederkatten: Spikkelbloem- witte poes met grijze stippen, moeder van Spitssnuits jongen, Kerskit (oranje poesje) en Valkkit (witte kater) Witbloem- Witte poes, moeder van IJskit (wit katertje) Zilvervacht- grijze poes, moeder van Sparkit (grijs poesje met donkergroene oogjes) Oudsten Zwaanveer- witte poes Nachtstreep - grijze kater met donkergrijze strepen Vinkveer- oranje poes Wilgbloem- zwarte poes Briesvacht- witte kater Honingbloem (- oranje poes Langpels- langharige grijze kater NaaldClan (territorium: naaldbos, veel moeras en waterpoelen) Leider: Zwaluwster (Swallowstar)- zwarte poes Commandant: Zwartstreep witte kater met zwarte strepen. Medicijnkat: Lichtveer- beige poes (erg vriendelijk) SchaduwClan (territorium: bomen die heel dicht op elkaar staan Leider: Sterkster- bruine kater. Commandant: Bergklauw- grijze kater. Medicijnkat: Witsteen - witte kater met grijze strepen. Krijgers: Muisvacht - witte poes met zwarte vlekken Lynxbloem - witte poes met zwarte poten. HeideClan (heide met veel heuvels en struiken) Leider: Rozenster- crèmekleurige poes. Commandant: Twijgstaart- bruine poes Medicijnkat: Bloemblad- witte poes met groene ogen. Leerlingen: Zandpoot- zandkleurige poes Samenvatting Leliepoot is een leerling met gaven. Niet alle katten geloven haar gaven. Haar Clan heeft 2 dode kittens van hun Clan gevonden. De Clan probeert achter de dader te komen. Zij weet wie de dader is doordat ze er over heeft gedroomd maar weet niet of de dader uit een Clan komt of dat het een zwerfkat of eenling is. Beetje bij beetje komt ze achter de waarheid. De SchaduwClan valt hen ook nog aan en is van plan om een groot gebied te veroveren. En om het nog erger te maken heerst er uit eindelijk een ziekte over haar Clan. En L eliepoot weet dat de Clan niet overwint zonder haar hulp. Ervoor De regels zijn een beetje anders. De hoofdpersoon is een kat met gaven. Die gaven zijn dat ze de sterrenclan katten kan zien. En dat ze aura’s kan lezen en in de geschiedenis kan kijken. Het is bekend in de Clan dat ze Sterrenclankatten kan zien. Dat is voor vele moeilijk. Alle paranormale gaven en auragedoe heb ik uit een boekje over hoog-sensitiviteit en paranormale begaafdheid. De functies in de Clan zijn een beetje anders. Een leider mag door ouderdom of iets anders zijn leiderschap opgeven. Dan moet hij wel zijn extra levens afgeven. En de volgende leider krijgt dan alle negen levens. Woordenlijst Aura: Persoonlijke energie. Bestaat uit allemaal kleuren. De aura verandert vaak van kleur of vorm. Aura’s lezen is heel moeilijk. Gids: In dit geval is het een SterrenClankat die de hele tijd bij je is. Een gids helpt je bij speciale taken. Energie: Alles bestaat uit energie. Het is niet te zien maar toch bestaat het. Sommige kunnen het wel zien. Hoofdstuk 1 Leliekit ligt te slapen. Ze droomt zoals altijd over de SterrreClan. Elke nacht komt haar SterrenClanmentor Lichtmist bij haar. Die haar leert over haar gaven. Haar clangenoten en ook haar moeder weet niet dat ze sterrenclanmentor heeft. Ze ziet haar zussen die hun vacht schoonlikken. Hun aura’s zijn geel, dat betekent dat ze gespannen zijn. Dat ziet altijd bij alle katten die leerling worden. Logisch want ze zijn natuurlijk zenuwachtig. De andere kittens, Sparkit en IJskit kijken hun kant op. Over een week zouden ze zelf leerling worden. IJskit is maar een dag ouder dan Sparkit. Hun aura’s zijn knalrood met groene vlekken er door. Ze weet het niet zeker maar ze denkt dat het jaloersheid betekent. Ze ziet ook Kerskit en Valkkit. Twee sterke kittens van vijf manen. Ze zat zo te piekeren over de andere katten, dat ze niet merkte dat haar moeder haar aankeek. ‘Ik weet dat je wilt weten hoe het met de andere is, maar je moet je nu focussen op jezelf.’ zegt haar moeder zachtjes. Haar moeder weet dat ze aura’s kan zien. En ook haar zusjes en haar vader, maar verder niemand. Dat maakt het alleen maar moeilijker voor de Clan. Snel begon ze zich te wassen. Ze wilde er goed uit zien. Ze neemt nog snel een konijn voor haar en haar zusjes, `We moeten gaan.' zegt Blauwstaart. Ze kijkt op van het konijn die zij en haar zusjes eten. Ze volgt van de blik van haar moeder. Sintelster zit bij de hoge boom. Ze trippelen de open plek op, nadat ze hun laatste happen hebben gegeten. Sintelster klautert de boom in. `Laten alle katten zich verzamelen voor de hoge boom voor een clanbijeenkomst. Uit alle hoeken komen katten. Opwinding golft door haar heen. Maar ze probeert zich zo goed mogelijk te concentreren. `Ik heb jullie bijeen geroepen voor een van mijn plichten als leider, deze leerlingen hebben hun zesde maan bereikt. `Wilgkit.' Wilgkit komt stralend van opwinding naar voren. `Vanaf de dag totdat jij je krijgersnaam verdient zal je bekend staan als Wilgpoot.' ‘Musvlucht.’ Musvlucht kom je naar voren. Wilgpoot trippelt naar voren. Musvlucht richt haar blik op Sintelster. `Ik zal haar alles leren wat ik heb geleerd.' Zegt de oude medicijnkat. `Wilgpoot, Wilgpoot.' roept een leerling en de clan roept mee. `Kiezelkit.' Kiezelkit die haast niet stil kan zitten, trippelt naar voren. `Vanaf deze dag zal je Kiezelpoot heten totdat je jouw krijgersnaam verdient. Jouw mentor wordt Waterwolk.' Waterwolk knikt verrast. Kiezelpoot komt naar voren om haar neus aan te raken. `Kiezelpoot, Kiezelpoot.' roept Wolkpoot en de clan roept mee. `Leliekit.' opwinding golft door haar heen. Ze trippelt naar voren. `Vanaf nu totdat jij je krijgersnaam verdient, zul je bekend staan als Leliepoot. Jouw mentor wordt Regenvlucht.' Ze trippelt naar Regenvlucht, en raakt zijn neus aan. `Leliepoot, Leliepoot.' roepen de leerlingen, en de rest van de katten roepen mee. `Kom mee Leliepoot, dan neem ik je mee naar het leerlingenhol. ' miauwt Renpoot, die als kitten een goede vriend van haar was. Ze volgt hem. Ze had natuurlijk wel het leerlingen hol gezien. Maar is er nooit binnen geweest. Twee leerlingen zitten voor het leerlingenhol met gedempte stem te praten. De bruine kater kijkt met iets van kritiek naar haar. De poes naast haar kijkt haar snuivend aan. Waarom kijken ze zo naar mij? Heeft het te maken met dat ik sterrenclankatten zie, geloven ze me niet? Renpoot neemt haar mee naar een hoekje in het hol waar nog twee nesten liggen. Leliepoot ruikt aan de twee nesten die er naast liggen. Ze dragen de geur van Renpoot en Wolkpoot. Die voor zij en haar zusjes de nieuwste leerlingen waren. Ze kiest het nest helemaal aan het einde naast Renpoot in het hoekje. Het andere nest is voor Kiezelpoot. Teleurgesteld bedenkt ze weer dat Wilgpoot niet naast haar slaapt. Als ze omkijkt ziet ze dat Regenvlucht zijn hoofd om het hoekje van het leerlingenhol heeft gestoken. ‘Kom je dan laat ik je het territorium zien.’ Zegt hij. ‘Ja, ik kom!’ zegt ze. Als ze naar Regenvlucht gaat ziet ze dat Kiezelpoot en Waterwolk ook naast hem staan. Met zijn vieren gaan ze het kamp uit. Voordat ze het territorium willen in trekken worden ze gestopt door Spikkelbloem, een moederkat. ‘Mijn kittens zijn er niet ik denk dat ze er weer op uit zijn gegaan. Willen jullie naar hen uit kijken?’ vraagt ze. ‘Ja, is goed.’ Zegt Waterwolk. Als ze het territorium in lopen kijkt Leliepoot haar ogen uit. Alles is zo mooi en groot, ze is nog nooit het kamp uit geweest. Kiezelpoot rent voor hun uit. Zo blij is ze. ‘Kiezelpoot kom bij ons lopen, je kent het territorium niet.’ Zegt Waterwolk. Teleurgesteld stopt Kiezelpoot met rennen. Na een tijdje lopen wenkt Regenvlucht om te stoppen. ‘We zijn nu bij de grens van het territorium. Hier begint het terrein waar de poesiepoezen, eenlingen en zwerfkatten jagen of wandelen. Hun reis wordt vervolgt en ze lopen langs de grens. Uiteindelijk nemen ze een bocht. En lopen verder. Af en toe wordt er gestopt omdat er iets vertelt wordt. ’Stop even ik ga iets vangen.’ Zegt Regenvlucht. En hij verdwijnt in het bos. De tijd dat hij weg is gebruikt Leliepoot om haar pijnlijke zoolkussentjes te wassen. Opeens valt haar iets op. Ze ziet aura’s op de grond liggen. Dat betekent dat er net een kat is geweest. Ze ruikt een geur van katten van haar Clan in de lichtgrijze aura. Opeens verstijft ze. Lichtgrijs betekent doodsangst. Kiezelpoot kijkt haar aan. Ze weet dat er iets aan de hand is. Waterwolk kijkt hun even vreemd aan. Even later komt Regenvlucht tevoorschijn met een vogel en twee muisjes. Kiezelpoot en Leliepoot nemen allebei een muis. En Regenvlucht en Waterwolk delen samen de vogel. Als ze klaar zijn met eten vervolgen ze de route. Even later staan ze voor een poel. ‘Dit is de sterrenpoel, daar komen de medicijnkatten bijeen’ zegt Waterwolk. De leerlingen zakken door hun knieën om het mooie water te bekijken. Kiezelpoot staat al op, ze vindt het niet interessant. Maar Leliepoot ziet door het water allemaal Sterrenclankatten in het bekende woud waar ze elke nacht komt. Ze ziet een paar katten die ze kent. Als ze weer opkijkt kijken de anderen haar vreemd aan. ‘Wat zie je?’ vraagt Kiezelpoot. ‘Ik zie allemaal Sterrenclankatten in hun territorium.’ Zegt Leliepoot. Opeens verstijft ze. Ze ziet opeens allemaal Sterrenclankatten zich richten op iets. Een stem klinkt in haar hoofd. ‘Er breekt een moeilijke tijd aan voor je Clan. Let op en vertrouw niemand.’ Ze kijkt de anderen katten aan Regenvlucht kijkt bezorgt naar haar. Aan Waterwolk valt niets af te lezen. En Kiezelpoot beeft van afschuw. ‘Er is iets!’ roept Leliepoot uit. Opeens ruikt ze iets. Waterwolk ruikt het ook en verstijft. ‘Bloed.’ Fluistert ze. Samen lopen ze een paar stappen verder. Dan stopt Regenvlucht. Zijn ogen zijn groot van afschuw. ‘Nee.’ Fluistert hij. Angstig stappen Leliepoot en Kiezelpoot naar voren. En tot hun grote schrik zien ze Kerskit en Valkkit liggen. Hun flanken doordrengt met bloed. Met de kittens voorzichtig in hun mond komen ze aan in het kamp. Spikkelbloem is druk heen en weer aan het lopen. Als de Clan de dode kittens in de gaten krijgt, wordt het heel druk. Iedereen is door elkaar heen aan het praten. Spikkelbloem kijkt verward om zich heen. Als ze de kittens in de gaten krijgt rent ze naar hen. ‘Nee!’ gilt ze. Haar ogen groot van ontzetting. Sintelster loopt ook naar hen toe. ‘Ga naar de patrouille van Spitssnuit en neem Spikkelbloem mee.’ Zegt hij. ‘Kom Spikkelbloem, we gaan naar Spitssnuit.’ Zegt Waterwolk tegen Spikkelbloem. Even later vinden ze de patrouille. ‘Wat moet ik zeggen?’ jammert Spikkelbloem. ‘Het lijkt mij het best dat jij het verzint.’ Antwoordt Regenvlucht. ‘Spitssnuit!’ roept hij. De patrouille van Spitssnuit stopt en kijkt om. Spikkelbloem loopt naar Spitssnuit en drukt haar snuit in zijn vacht. ‘Sorry, ze zijn gedood.’ Fluistert ze. Spitssnuits ogen zijn groot van ontzetting. ‘Laten alle katten zich verzamelen!’ roept Sintelster. Alle katten komen de open plek op. Meteen beginnen alle katten door elkaar te praten. ‘Ik weet dat jullie willen weten wie het heeft gedaan, maar ook ik weet het niet. We weten dat een kat het heeft gedaan, doordat we de pootstappen van een kat hebben gezien.’ Vervolgd Sintelster. ‘De SchaduwClan heeft het gedaan!’ schreeuwt Sterkstroom, een bruine kater. ‘We hebben geen enkel bewijs dat de SchaduwClan het heeft gedaan. En al zou dat zo zijn, we weten niet of de hele SchaduwClan het van plan was. Sterkstroom zwaait zijn staart boos heen en weer. Zijn klauwen gaan in en uit. Vechten is niet de oplossing. denkt Leliepoot. ‘We zullen extra alert zijn en meer patrouilleren. Ook ’s nachts. Ik wil een extra patrouille in de nacht. En meerdere katten die ’s nachts over het kamp waken. En het kamp en alle holen zullen versterkt worden. Steenvoet zal daar voor zorgen.’ Gaat Sintelster verder, die zich niks aantrekt van al het gemopper en gezucht van de Clan als ze horen dat ze meer taken krijgen. ‘Maar laten we nu gaan rouwen over Kerskit en Valkkit die nooit krijger zullen worden.’ Zegt hij en springt van de boom af. ‘ ‘Het waren sterke kittens. Vastbesloten om een goede krijger te worden. Soms ondeugend maar dat maakten ze altijd weer goed.’ Zegt een oudste. ‘Tot deze keer, hun ondeugendheid heeft ervoor gezorgd dat ze dood zijn.’ Fluistert Kiezelpoot. Leliekit buigt zich over de twee kittens, die nog voor kort haar speelkameraadjes waren. Gisteren speelden we nog een gevecht na. Denkt ze verdrietig. Ze kijkt in de griezelig openstaande ogen van Valkkit. Een zwarte kat met grote littekens en groene ogen staart haar aan. Dit is de dader! Hoofdstuk 2 ‘Leliepoot, wakker worden.’ fluistert IJspoot die 3 weken geleden leerling is geworden. Slaperig doet Leliepoot haar ogen open. Als ze naar buiten kijkt ziet ze net de zon opkomen. Dageraadpatrouille. Stilletjes en oplettend of ze niet iemand raakt loopt ze het hol uit. Het kamp lijkt dof en donker maar de witte pels van IJspoot glanst in de zon. Regenvlucht en de mentor van IJspoot, Helderstroom staan op hen te wachten. Samen met twee oudere krijgers Bijvleugel en Asvlek en ook Merelvlucht een jonge poes. Ze lopen langs het medicijnhol, waar Wilgpoot ligt te slapen die net een paar uur geleden terug kwam van de sterrenpoel want het was halve maan. Ze lopen het kamp uit. Als ze diep het bos in zijn gelopen komen ze Sterkstroom tegen die zich bij hen voegt. Leliepoot zucht. Ze moesten de laatste tijd zoveel patrouilleren en oefenen met vechten. Ze zijn al bijna bij de grens als het haar van alle katten omhoog gaat. Leliepoot proeft de lucht. Schaduwclan! Opeens hoort ze geritsel en komen de schaduwclankatten de struiken uit. ‘Leliepoot haal versterking!’ roept Regenvlucht. Leliepoot rent weg. Zo snel als ze kan rent ze naar het kamp. Constant bang dat er iemand achter haar aan zit. In de verte ziet ze een jachtpatrouille met haar vader en moeder, Haasvacht en zijn leerling Beekpoot ‘De schaduwclan valt aan!’ roept ze. De patrouille draait zich om en rent achter haar aan weer naar de grens. Aan gekomen bij het gevecht is ze zo moe. Dat een krijger met gemak haar omver gooit. Zijn nagels bewerken haar buik. Ze probeert met haar poten de krijger omver te gooien maar dat lukt niet. Opeens schreeuwt de krijger het uit. Leliepoot ziet dat IJspoot de krijger hard in zijn schouder bijt. De krijger kronkelt van pijn. De ogen van IJspoot fonkelen van woede. Opeens komt Steenvoet tevoorschijn. ‘Ik denk dat het al duidelijk is voor de krijger.’ Zegt hij. ‘Ga zegt haar vader tegen de krijger. De krijger rent weg. Haar vader likt even snel over haar schouder en mengt zich weer in de strijd. ‘Daar is nog een krijger.’ Zegt IJspoot wijzend met zijn staart. Leliepoot springt op de rug van de krijger die IJspoot aan wees. IJspoot bijt in de poot van de krijger zodat de krijger haar evenwicht verliest. De poes probeert te happen naar de schouder van Leliepoot. Maar IJspoot slaat haar hoofd weg. Ze bijt in de schouder van de poes. Leliepoot ziet dat de SchaduwClan in de minderheid is en begint te verliezen. Leliepoot bijt nog even hard in de poot van de poes. ‘Terugtrekken!’ schreeuwt een witte kater met zwarte strepen die met haar vader vocht. Alle schaduwclankatten springen op. En woedend verlaten ze het gevecht. ‘Goed gevochten.’ Zegt Steenvoet tegen Leliepoot en IJspoot. ‘Maar het was niet nodig om te blijven bijten aan de schouder. Het is een grote wond.’ Zegt hij. ‘Sorry, maar ik wilde Leliepoot beschermen.’ Zegt IJspoot. Steenvoet knikt even en wenkt daarna de andere katten. ‘Kom we gaan.’ Zegt hij. ‘Maar de jachtpatrouille dan?’ vraagt Beekpoot. ‘Dat kan wachten. Jullie moeten eerst nagekeken worden.’ Zegt hij. Leliepoot kijkt rond en ziet dat Sterkstroom en Regenvlucht er het ergst aan toe zijn. En de jachtpatrouille het minst. Zelf heeft ze ook pijn. Ze heeft pijn aan haar flanken en heeft een sneeën in haar buik. ‘Goed gedaan.’ Fluistert haar moeder in haar oor. Ze lopen naar het kamp. Leliepoot zit met de andere leerlingen te eten bij het leerlingenhol. ‘Ik blijf er bij dat de SchaduwClan wel een oorlog zal beginnen tussen ons waarom zouden ze ons anders besluipen.’ zegt Beekpoot. ‘Ik zeg ook niet dat het niet gebeurt maar ze zullen ons niet heel snel aanvallen. Ze zullen minstens een paar weken wachten. Wonden herstellen niet snel en het is bijna bladval. Het begint nu al koud te worden.’ Zegt Kiezelpoot tegen Beekpoot. Leliepoot heeft last van wondjes op haar buik en schouder en het helpt niet dat de leerlingen allemaal zitten te kibbelen als kittens. ‘Niemand weet wanneer de SchaduwClan zal aanvallen.’ zegt ze tegen de andere leerlingen. ‘Jouw zogenaamde gaven kunnen dat ook niet zeggen hé. Zegt Beekpoot honend. ‘Mijn gaven kunnen dat inderdaad niet zeggen. De SterrenClan heeft het lot niet in handen. Dat is nu wel bekend. Alleen sterrenclankatten die schaduwclankatten zijn geweest weten wat ze van plan zijn omdat ze over hen waken. En de informatie zullen ze echt niet doorvertellen.’ Zegt Leliepoot terug. Ze vindt het strontvervelend dat Beekpoot haar niet gelooft. ‘Hmm dat lijkt me wel logisch.’ Zegt Dauwpoot nadenkend. ‘De schaduwclan heeft wel heel veel leerlingen. Wel minstens tien. Het stomste is nog wel dat de schaduwclan ze allemaal meeneemt bij vergaderingen. Dan kunnen de leerlingen ons het vacht van ons lijf kunnen vragen. Zegt Beekpoot, dit keer wat aardiger. Ze lijkt het niet leuk te vinden dat Havikpoot er niet is. ‘Ik vraag me nog steeds af wie de kittens heeft vermoordt.’ zegt Dauwpoot. ‘Weet jij dat Leliepoot?’ vraagt Dauwpoot. ‘Ik denk dat de sterrenclankatten dat eerder tegen de Musvlucht zal zeggen.’ antwoordt ze. ‘En al zou ze dat weten. Het bewijs is er niet. We kunnen moeilijk aankomen met bewijs dat een jonge leerling het weet. De andere clans zullen het heel oneerlijk vinden dat we een kat met gaven hebben.’ Zegt Renpoot, die nog niks heeft gezegt. Steenvoet komt aan trippelen. ‘Het lot is niet onze poten. De zon gaat al een beetje naar beneden. Ik wil dat jullie gaan slapen. Morgen is er vechttraining.’ Mokkend gaan alle leerlingen naar het nest. Ook Havikpoot komt binnen. Als ze gaan liggen praat Leliepoot nog even tegen Kiezelpoot. ‘Kop dicht en ga slapen.’ Bromt Havikpoot. Grote sterrenclan. En zuchtend en piekerend valt ze in slaap. Met de clan lopen ze naar de grote vergadering. Leliepoot en haar zusjes zijn anderhalve maan leerling. Als ze aankomen ruikt Leliepoot allemaal geuren door elkaar heen. Sintelster loopt naar andere katten. Leiders dat zijn de andere leiders. Denkt Leliepoot. ‘Zullen we naar de andere leerlingen gaan?’ vraagt IJspoot. Samen met Kiezelpoot lopen ze naar andere leerlingen, zo te ruiken HeideClan en NaaldClan. ‘En toen rende ik achter de konijn aan maakte ik een sprong van anderhalve vossenlengte en ving hem.’ Schept een HeideClan leerling op. ‘Wij springen altijd met zo’n grote sprong op onze prooi.’ Voegt een NaaldClan leerling op. Dan merkt ze de WaterClankatten op. ‘Wie zijn jullie?’ vraagt ze. ‘Ik ben IJspoot.’ Zegt IJspoot. ‘Ik ben Kiezelpoot en dit is mijn zusje Leliepoot.’ ‘Hoe jagen jullie?’ vraagt de leerling opnieuw. ‘We sluipen op de prooi af en maken een kleine sprong om hem te vangen.’ Zegt Kiezelpoot. ‘Op de heide sluipen we op de prooi af en het laatste stukje rennen we. We zijn niet zo’n goeie renners als de HeideClan. Vertelt Leliepoot. ‘Ja precies, wij rennen 2 keer harder dan honden.’ vertelt de HeideClanleerling. Grote SterrenClan wat een opschepper. Denkt Leliepoot. ‘Katten van alle Clans.’ Roept Zwaluwster de leider van de NaaldClan. Zwaluwster kijkt met een harde blik het veld rond. ‘Onze medicijnkat is gestorven en de leerling van Saliepels, Lichtveer is onze medicijnkat nu. Een beige poes kijkt trots het veld rond. ‘Verder is er genoeg prooi en trainen we onze leerlingen hard. De training van de meeste leerlingen is zo goed dat ze eerder krijger worden. Lariksnaald, Dennenvacht, Wolkvleugel en Donkerpels zijn krijger geworden.’ Zegt Zwaluwster. ‘Met ons gaat het ook goed. Er is veel prooi en we leren de leerlingen om hard te rennen. We hebben een nieuwe leerling Zandpoot.’ Zegt Rozenster de leider van de HeideClan. ‘Zandpoot, Zandpoot!’ roepen de katten. Een van de leerlingen dichtbij hen, kijkt trots om haar heen. ‘Onze Clan traint hard en is sterk. We hebben geen andere dingen te melden.’ Zegt Sintelster. ‘Ik wil het met de WaterClan ergen over hebben. De SchduwClan heeft veel leerlingen en kittens. Maar er zijn ook veel oudsten en minder jongere krijgers. Het is moeilijk om de Clan te voeden en mijn katten worden magerder. Daarom verzoek ik de WaterClan om het gebied aan de linker kant van de rivier tot een kwart van het territorium af te geven.’ Zegt Sterkster de leider van de SchaduwClan. ‘Ik heb juist het idee dat het goed gaat met de SchaduwClan. Ik zie jonge katten vol energie en de Clan lijkt helemaal niet magerder.’ Zegt Sintelster droogjes. ‘Als de Clan minder magerder en meer fitte krijgers had, had de SchaduwClan het gevecht met jullie Clan gewonnen. In plaats daarvan hebben een stel leerlingen gewonnen van één van onze sterkste krijgers. Ze hebben niet eens grote wonden.’ Spuugt Sterkster. Hij heeft het over ons. Denkt Leliepoot en kijkt IJspoot verschrikt aan. ‘Dat stuk territorium hebben wij ook nodig. Het hoort bij ons territorium en hebben het nodig voor Bladval.’ Zegt Sintelster. ‘Wij zullen harder dan ooit vechten en trainen. En zullen misschien katten vermoorden. We zullen zorgen dat jullie Clan al jullie jonge katten verliest.’ Schreeuwt Sterkster. Een golf van ontzetting gaat over de WaterClan heen. Ze lijken allemaal hetzelfde te denken. Valkkit en Kerskit. ‘Zoals de SchaduwClan wilt vechten mag niet! De SterrenClan zal dat nooit goedkeuren!’ roept Rozenster. ‘Dat doen we ook niet. Dat doen vrienden van ons. De zwerfkatten. Zij hebben goede tactieken.’ Zegt Bergklauw de commandant van de SchaduwClan. ‘Deze vergadering is afgelopen.’ roept Rozenster. ‘Wat heeft de SchaduwClan dat echt allemaal gezegd.’ Zegt Beekpoot de volgende morgen als de leerlingen verslag over de vergadering doen. ‘Leliepoot en Sparpoot, jullie gaan het bos in om takken te halen.’ Zegt Steenvoet. ‘Oké, kom mee Sparpoot.’ Zegt Leliepoot. Even later zoeken ze naar grote takken. Maar die zijn nergens te vinden. ‘Ik weet waar die te vinden zijn, dichtbij de grote vergadering veld.’ Zegt Sparpoot enthousiast. Samen rennen ze daar naartoe. De laatste tijd zeggen de SterrenClankatten niks tegen haar. Maar alsnog heeft ze het gevoel dat er iets aan de hand is. ‘Ik hoor stemmen.’ Zegt Sparpoot. Ze sluipen dichterbij. De leider van de schaduwclan. En een kat die ze niet kent. ‘Oké Bloed.’ Zegt de leider. Bloed, dat is een zwerfkattennaam. ‘Één van jullie katten heeft dus 2 kittens gedood.’ Vervolgt Sterkster. ‘Ja, een poes genaamd Schaduw.’ Antwoordt Bloed. ‘Ik ken Schaduw wel, ze is een afstammeling van één van de beginner van de SchaduwClan.’ Bromt Sterkster. ‘Maar oké, dood andere kittens.’ vervolgt hij. ‘Hoe zit het met het kitten probleem?’ vraagt Bloed. ‘We hebben nu veel kittens en leerling doordat we een half jaar geleden de regel hebben ingesteld dat elk koppel een keer jongen moet hebben gehad.’ antwoordt Sterkster. Leliepoot kijkt Sparpoot aan. ‘Ik heb een idee die we ook hebben onze groep hebben. Het is namelijk de regel dat je na je tweede levensjaar een partner moet hebben. Sommige katten hebben als het tweede levensjaar is bereikt nog geen partner. Dan wordt er een partner aangewezen. Het maakt niet of ze van elkaar houden. Maar poes moet voor haar derde jaar zwanger zijn of jongen hebben.’ zegt Bloed. Wat een belachelijke regel. De sterrenclan zal dit nooit toestaan. ‘En wat als ze de regel overtreden?’ vraagt Sterkster. ‘Ik heb weleens een kat verbannen.’ antwoordt Bloed. ‘Ik vindt het een goed idee. Ik zal de leeftijden wel iets verhogen. Ze zullen zo’n regel niet leuk vinden. Ik heb in mijn Clan een aantal katten zitten zonder partner. Ikzelf ook niet. Er is een jonge poes van 2 jaar genaamd Briesveer, die zal ik uit kiezen. Dankjewel.’ Sterkster draait zich om en loopt naar zijn territorium. ‘Wat een verschrikkelijke leider.’ fluistert Sparpoot. Bloed draait zich ook om en loopt door. ‘Ik heb nu al medelijden met die Briesveer.’ zegt Sparpoot. ‘Is hij helemaal weg?’ Fluistert Leliepoot. ‘Kom we gaan naar het kamp.’ Zegt ze. ‘Nee, we moeten eerst takken halen.’ Zegt Sparpoot. Met een paar takken meeslepend lopen ze naar het kamp. Nachtbloem de mentor van Sparpoot staat voor de kampingang. Nachtbloem kijkt hen streng aan. ‘Jullie zouden even het bos ingaan, en jullie komen nu pas terug.’ zegt ze geirriteerd. ‘We hebben nieuws voor Sintelster.’ Zegt Leliepoot. En ze rennen naar zijn hol met Regenvlucht en Nachtbloem achter hen aan. ‘Jullie weten dat dit eigenlijk heel gevaarlijk was. En jullie hebben niet heel belangrijk nieuws. Het enige belangrijke nieuws is dat ze echt van plan zijn om onze kittens te vermoorden en dat we weten wie de dader is. Maar jullie konden betrapt worden. Dan hadden we weer 2 katten verloren.’ zegt Sintelster. ‘Het is de regel nu dat er geen spannende avonturen voor leerlingen zijn. De volgende keer als er weer iets gebeurt gaan jullie meteen naar het kamp.’ zegt Regenvlucht streng. ‘Oké Regenvlucht.’ Zegt Leliepoot beschaamt. Ze hadden vermoord kunnen worden. Opeens klinkt er gejammer. Ze schieten overeind. Vele SchaduwClankatten rennen het kamp in. Met achterop en stel katten met grote littekens en hongerige ogen. Zwerfkatten. ‘Leliepoot en Sparpoot evacueer de oudsten.’ Schreeuwt Sintelster. Ze rennen de open plek over naar het hol van de oudsten. Niet alle oudsten zijn er maar wel Honingbloem en Langpels. ‘Waar zijn de anderen?’ vraagt Sparpoot in paniek. ‘Vechten, je krijgt ze moeilijk daar weg.’ bromt Langpels. Zo hard ze kunnen gaan ze de open plek over naar de uitgang. ‘Wij weten waar we moeten zijn. Gaan jullie maar de Clan helpen. Wij redden ons wel. Als we het niet redden is het niet jullie schuld. Wij zijn oud en hebben niets te verliezen. Onze familie is in de SterrenClan.’ Zegt Honingbloem zachtjes. Ze rennen weer terug naar het kamp. Een leerling duwt haar omver. Met een grijns op zijn gezicht bewerkt hij haar buik. Nagels gaan keer op keer in haar flanken. Hopeloos probeert ze ook zijn buik te bewerken. Maar de leerling zorgt er voor dat ze al haar poten niet kan bewerken. ‘Sparpoot help!’ schreeuwt ze. Is er dan niemand die mij wilt helpen? Ze kijkt om haar heen. Er zijn teveel vijanden en het lijkt of haar Clan begint te verliezen. De leerling bijt haar hard in haar schouder. Ze krijst het uit. Vader! Steenvoet bijt in de schouder van de leerling en duwt hem weg. Haar buik deinst op en neer. Ze heeft heel veel bloed. ‘Ga staan.’ Fluistert haar vader. Ze staat wankelt op. Alles doet zo’n pijn. ‘Ga naar de oudsten. Ze loopt het kamp uit naar de plek waar ze Langpels en Honingbloem heeft achtergelaten. Elke stap doet pijn. Maar het moet anders zal ze het niet overleven. Hijgend komt ze aan bij de oudsten. ‘Leliepoot, hoe moeten we je helpen!?’ zegt Honingbloem in paniek. ‘Spinnenwebben en mos.’ zegt Langpels bedenkelijk. Langpels loopt het bos in en komt later terug met spinnenwebben en mos. Het bloeden stopt langzaam. IJspoot duikt plotseling op. Zijn vacht door drengt met bloed. ‘De shaduwclan heeft veel schade gemaakt. Ze zijn uit zichzelf weggegaan. Ze snappen ook wel dat je een Clan niet kan uitroeien.’ zegt hij. Leliepoot kreunt. Het doet zo’n pijn. ‘Nee, straks gaat ze dood en dat is onze schuld.’ jammert Honingbloem. ‘Nee, dat mag niet.’ schreeuwt IJspoot. Ik ben zo moe. Ze doet haar ogen dicht. Alsjeblieft niet bewerken. Maar tips of vragen zijn altijd welkom.